The present invention relates to a diskdrive case for mounting in the mainframe of a personal computer to hold a floppy diskdrive or CD-ROM, and relates more particularly to such a diskdrive case which is so designed that a plurality of diskdrive cases of the same structure can be conveniently connected in a stack, and the metal contact spring leaves of the diskdrive cases are automatically connected to the when they are arranged in a stack.
Personal computers have become more and more popular for doing a variety of jobs. A personal computer generally has a mounting frame defining a plurality of storage chambers for holding a plurality of floppy diskdrives and a CD-ROM. This arrangement wastes much installation space. Furthermore, when floppy diskdrives and a CD-ROM are installed in the storage chambers, they must be connected to the electric circuit of the personal computer by respective lead wires.